


Small Things to a Giant

by bitchylecter



Category: Daveed Diggs - Fandom, Rafael Casal - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Record Label AU, ayye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchylecter/pseuds/bitchylecter
Summary: Rafael, an aspiring rapper, sends a demo to Daveed Diggs, the executive producer of Get Back Records. Drama ensues, as well as romance.





	1. Whoville

For as long as Rafael could remember, he has wanted to be a rapper. Since childhood he dreamt of being on stage with thousands of devoted fans screaming his name, the lyrics that he wrote, and having his own studio along with the wealth, fame and women that comes along with being a successful rapper. He’s always been fascinated by the poetry, the rhythm and the theory involved in rap music, studying extensively all the technicalities of the genre and the devices that go into writing and producing a song, and eventually making his first one at the age of 14. But most of all, his biggest dream was to be signed by Daveed Diggs - head producer of the prestigious label  **_Get Back Records_ ** . Diggs, a fellow Oakland native, was always on the hunt for the freshest and most unique talent in the game, and over his career as a producer, has signed some of the most iconic and famous rappers in the industry, and word on the street says he gave preference to Bay Area rappers, such as Rafa,  _ hopefully _ …

After being cajoled by his friends and family, Rafael finally decided to send Diggs one of his demos, hoping that maybe,  _ just maybe _ , the producer would listen, and open up the door for him and his dream. 

And no more than a month later, Rafael got a phone call. 

“Hello? Is this Rafael Casal? I’m Mr. Digg’s secretary, I’m calling to let you know that my boss is interested in hearing more of your music, you have potential, he said.” 

“W-WHAT?” Rafael screamed into the phone, his heart started beating like crazy, his hands began to sweat and he shook out of joy and ecstasy - his  _ dream! _

The lady on the end of the line chuckled, “Yeah, this is a huge opportunity, he wants to hear you in the studio, live. When are you able to visit LA?” 

“Any-Anytime,” he said, breathlessly, he almost pinched himself - is this for real? Did his idol really listen to his demo? And not only that, but was he  _ actually _ interested in meeting him afterwards? 

“Ok!” she said, cheerfully, “How about in 2 weeks, on July 18th?” 

“That’s great” he said, “do I need to bring anything, like more of my music?”

“Nope, just yourself, and your talent, of course” 

Rafa grinned, thanked the secretary, hung up and sat back down on his ratty couch in his ratty apartment, which was full of termites and mice -  _ if all goes well, I’ll finally be able to leave this shithole... _ Despite his love of the Bay; the rampant gentrification, extreme cost of living and the lack of jobs was one hell of a bitch and a burden, and he depended on selling pills to make a living - not one that he was necessarily proud of, but still, a living. 

That night, after digesting the news and double and triple checking that he was  _ actually _ going to LA to meet with one of the industry’s most infamous producers, he told his friends and family and within no time, began packing and planning his trip. 

*2 Weeks Later*

After quite a short plane ride of 90 minutes, Rafa landed in LAX, and after going through customs and collecting his luggage, he hopped into a taxi and within 30 minutes arrived at the dinghy, cramped and dirty motel he would be staying in for the next few days. Rafa unpacked his duffle and went to bed, restlessly excited for tomorrow. 

The next morning was uneventful. Rafael woke up and went to a nearby McDonald’s and ordered a lackluster coffee with an even more lackluster eggs benedict. Afterwards, he walked back to his motel and slept for a few hours, until he caught a cab downtown to Digg’s studio.

The label’s headquarters was large and modern, with marble tiling covering the floor and giant, tropical potted plants sitting by the doorways and desks as well as by the grand, arched windows, letting warm sunlight into the building. He was then greeted by a receptionist at the front desk, who gave him directions to the floor where Digg’s studio and office operated. Rafael checked his phone for the time, and took the elevator up to the fifth floor, where his life would irrevocably be changed.

Rafael stepped out of the elevator, and into the hallway where he met Daveed’s secretary, the one whom he had spoken to on the phone, he guessed. She let him into the studio, closing the door behind him and wishing him good luck. 

“G-good afternoon?” Rafa said uncertainly, speaking into the empty void of the studio, which was practically a ghost town. He heard some rustling from behind a door, maybe leading to Digg’s office? Then, the knob turned, and Daveed Diggs, the executive producer of **_Get Back_** **_Records_** and Rafa’s idol, entered. Rafa was shocked - he looked scruffy! His jaw was covered in days-old stubble and he was wearing an ancient, worn-out ‘ _OAKLAND’_ hoodie _,_ with ripped, faded blue jeans and shoes that were reminiscent of Rafa’s high school days. He chuckled, and immediately felt less intimidated - he looked like an old friend, someone who he’d knock back a few beers with and throw house parties with, and when Diggs shook hands with him, and embraced him, he _felt_ like an old friend. Despite his scruffiness, there was certainly a warmth to him - his laugh, and the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled - it made Rafa feel at home, which wasn’t exactly something he was familiar with. Rafa felt comforted by his presence, and terrified at the same time - his future and career depended on this meeting. 

“What it do, Rafael?” Daveed said, his eyes twinkling.

“I-it’s Rafa...you can c-call me Rafa…” Rafael stammered, embarrassed. 

Diggs laughed, “Cool, Rafa, what do you have for me today?”

“Oh! I can do whatever you like, I have a new track I’ve been working on…if you’d like to hear that, of course.” He replied, his breath shaky.

Diggs beamed, “No thanks.”

“Oh...ok” Rafa was worried - what does he want from him?

“I wanna hear you freestyle” Daveed said, and went into the recording studio and set up the mic for Rafa. “Show me what you got.”

“S-sure” Rafa replied, adrenaline coursed through his veins - his nerves were at an all-time-high, but he had to push through. He stood up and made his way to the booth and after testing the mic, spat out a verse.

“I am bumpin', I am braille, I am talking though the thumpin'

Used to pour a coca cola and sip it with Robitussin

And them days is far from over as long as them guns are bustin'

I will medicate the condition of people young and strugglin'

Fuego I ain't screaming leggo, I want folks to hold on

I tear them off me velcro running game on this track

Track's nothing but my bitch, I'm running trains on this bitch

Guess that makes me the metro, b-town Berkeley retro

Psychedelic, I'm 'bout to Norman Mail it

I'm an executioner's song away from winning, I can smell it

But they tell me dumb it down, noone got that Norman Mailer reference

Executioner's song is the book he wrote I'm giving lessons

Unapologetic hood nerd, Judas to the good word

Nail them to the beat to give faith of rapping a future

Leaking I'm the super, dreaming I am Krueger

Canceled your season you're hanging with Cooper

Old news that life's a bitch but she's a cougar

So I send that pussy back in time to kill it, Looper

Like 40 would say, "pimping this whole things game goofy

If they sleeping on you just keep hitting, roofie"

Diggs sat back and laughed, while clapping his hands slowly. He stood up, “I’m impressed Rafa, real impressed.” 

Rafa stepped out of the recording booth, “Really?” he said, shocked.

“Yeah man, you have real talent, and a shitload of potential - but I need to hear  _ more _ before I consider signing you.” Daveed scratched his stubble and sat back down again. “How about you come back in a month or two? Here’s my number, call me sometime and we can arrange a meeting. I wanna hear more of what you got.” 

And with that, Rafa left, the fire and energy in his career was revitalized - he couldn’t wait to get back into his studio in Oakland and record more songs for Daveed.

The rest of his stay in LA went by in a blur, he spent it eating out, going to clubs, sneaking into concerts and writing new songs. By the end of the week, he was back in Oakland and staying in his shitty apartment and working in his makeshift recording studio - i.e., a laptop and a cheap mic he found on Ebay. He spent the next 2 months after his meeting with Diggs writing and recording music non-stop - and when he was proud of his achievement - an EP, he decided to schedule a meeting with Daveed. 


	2. Mean Ones

After a few back-and-forth emails with Daveed’s secretary, and a couple texts with the man himself, they scheduled a meeting for September 24, a Wednesday. After bidding friends and family farewell, booking his tickets and this time, a decent hotel, Rafa was ready to leave for LA, and to make his dreams a reality.

The day Rafa arrived in LA was cool and wet, with overcast clouds and a constant threat of rain. He hated weather like this, and for a second he wondered if this was an omen - the thought sending shivers down his spine. Regardless, nothing was going to get in the way of his meeting with Daveed, and his potential signing with **_Get Back Records_ **. He ordered room service that night and popped a sleeping pill, falling into a deep yet dreamless, comfortable sleep.

The next morning Rafa awoke to the sound of his alarm, he got Starbucks from the lobby of the hotel and caught a cab to the headquarters of _Get Back_ Records, as he did last time. Clutching his EP and an iced coffee tightly in his hands, he made his way to the fifth floor and entered Daveed’s office, where he was waiting for him.

“Nice office, man.” Rafa said, it was quite big and spacious, with many gold and platinum-coloured records and pictures of Diggs and various artists on his label hanging on the cream-coloured walls. Daveed was sitting at his desk, sipping on a warm cappuccino out of a ceramic mug. He promptly stood up, and hugged Rafa,

“How are you, man?” Daveed said, and tousled his dirty blonde hair. Rafa blushed at this, as well as the sight of Daveed’s firm muscles flexing underneath his suit.

“I’m good, I’m good,” He laughed, he took a seat opposite of Diggs and set his items down. After some small chit chat on common topics: weather, politics, music and old friends from the Bay, they headed into the studio where Rafa was to present his EP.

“So, what you got for me?” Asked Diggs, examining the CD.

“This is my EP, I started it about 2 months ago and I, like, just finished it. I hope it lives up to your expectations, man.”

“Me too” And with that, Daveed popped the CD into a computer and spent the next 20 minutes in silence, thinking thoughtfully about his album.

“It’s good, but…I was expecting more from you, man...it’s kinda amateurish, if you know what I mean.”

“What?!” Rafael spat, his face felt warm - this couldn’t be happening - his dream couldn’t be crushed like this. Rafa decided then and there that he wouldn’t leave until Daveed signed him. “I spent two fucking month on this album, Diggs, don’t kill my dream like this.”

“I’m sorry, man” Diggs sighed, “it’s a tough game out there, and I’m not tryna sign anyone who won’t make it - I hate to tell you this but...I don’t think this is mainstream enough - we gotta sell records, Rafa.”

“Records my ass! What about talent?”

“Listen, Rafa, that track of yours, “ _No Regrets_ ” was good shit, and so was that freestyle of yours, but...I don’t know about this,”

And with that, Rafa went red with rage - he felt _betrayed_ and stupid: he spent two months working his ass off, just to be told it wasn’t _mainstream_ enough, out of all the shitty excuses? He wasn’t having it, and in a split second, the tension in the room hit its boiling point and Rafa shoved Daveed, and like a knee-jerk reaction, Daveed pinned him against the wall, ruthlessly knocking his paraphernalia onto the floor with a loud crash and bang, glass shattering by their feet. Rafa grunted, and tried to break free - and their eyes met. Impulsively, Rafa leaned in, and their lips met - then separated just as suddenly, with Diggs gasping.

“I-I’m sorry,” Rafa said breathlessly, instantly regretting his impulsive decision.

“It..It’s OK” Daveed replied, his demeanor softened, and he grabbed Rafa by the shoulders, straightening him up. He leaned down and once again, their lips met.

“So...is that an absolute ‘no’ to the record deal?”

Daveed rolled his eyes and chuckled, “I’ll think about it, Rafa…” He then sighed, his eyes lowering and his posture slumping.

“What is it?”

“It’s just that the last few albums the label has put out have all flopped, and we can’t afford to keep having failures…” Daveed trailed off, and rubbed his temples, stressed.

“Hey, _hey_ , I get it...but I think that’s because so many of the people you’ve signed lately have been _too_ mainstream, and I think the people want something different - if my album doesn’t sell, you can kick me off the label. But at least give me a chance.”

“I can’t say no to you….this album better be the best shit you’ve ever put out, then.”

Rafa sighed a breath of relief, “Thank you.”

“Well, I better get the paperwork!” Diggs chuckled.

Daveed and his secretary printed out the contract, and after several long hours of signing and reading through the heaps of paperwork, Rafa was finally signed to **_Get Back Records_ **, and his dream had been achieved. Diggs and Rafa made plans to meet up for coffee and scheduled meetings to produce Rafa’s debut album. A few days later, Rafael went back to Oakland, where he celebrated with his friends and family before packing his belongings and officially moving to LA to record his album and begin the start of his career as a signed rapper.

***A Year Later***

It’s been exactly a year since Rafa signed the record deal with Diggs, and Rafael’s life has changed immensely. His dream has finally come true. His album, _Dope_ , has just been released by **_Get Back Records_ **, going straight to the top of the charts. Rafa’s now living in LA, with Daveed, and they have an apartment and a boxer, Mia, together. Most of Rafa’s days, between touring and recording new music, is spent with Daveed - life is good.


End file.
